The invention relates to construction panels and more specifically to composite panels being impervious to moisture and having relatively high load-bearing capacity.
Construction panels are presently available that possess some degree of load-carrying capacity. Typically, the panels are formed of either single planar sheets or in a sandwich-type construction whereby two planar sheets are separated by a plurality of uniformly sized partitions that define a panel core area. The panels may be filled with insulating material for providing the panels with improved insulation properties.
Other panels include sound proofing features, such panels finding application where sound and noise transmission is to be minimized. Thus, the prior-art panels may be characterized typically as facing panels rather than structural panels.
Additionally, the panels of the prior art are not impervious to water and moisture. The composite panels formed in the sandwich-type structure previously described are moisture sensitive so that moisture originating from any of a number of sources, such as rain, is capable of entering the core area of such panels causing a deterioration of the materials contained within the core such as insulation as well as causing warpage and bulging of the panels. Thus, none of the presently-available panels, have enhanced load-carrying capacity while being impervious to moisture.
The problems and deficiencies of the prior art panels are addressed and solved by applicant's invention. Applicant provides a structural panel having enhanced load-carrying capacity, the panel having a central core area that is essentially impervious to moisture.